dsnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Strong Arms
Month 1 Glyndinan arrived on the docks of the captial of The Purple Towns, Menii. At the same time Vincent, Tor, and Harold, went into a bar called The Strong Arms. The owner of the bar decides to gamble for The Strong Arms itself. Vincent and Glyndinan decide to gamble as well, and the owner failed and the ownership of the bar went to Vincent and Glyndinan. The next day, now the owners of it, Glyndinan and Vincent returned to The Strong Arms, and they met Ruby, the girl who runs the bar. She introduces herself, and she explains that the last owner, Dirkum, was bad at his job, repeatedly gambled, got his money from some place that no body knew where, the furnature in the upper common room was stripped away to save money, and that business has been bad. Vincent and Glyndinan explore the strong arms and see that it is in bad state. They also saw it was also a inn, with bed rooms on the second floor, they also see that the tapran room that there is a metal box with a robtic arm Ruby explains that this the arm is for arm westling, and that it is from Lormary, it is also the namesake of the bar. And then they had a meeting at lunch with the crew of The Strong Arms, they got to learn about the workers and who they were, ruby is the bar tender, and was hired by drkum six years ago, and has worked their since, Tompom is the barworker and bouncer, and at a young age was inslaved by Pan Tagian Pirates, and fight as a slave in the gladitor school in dhajor, and fought his way to freedom, and now works at the strong arms, Horton, whos the chef, and's skill has detorated over the years, Horton jr., his 34 year old son, who is mute and shy and helps horton with prepartion, best, who is a barmaid and whos husben died at sea, caram, best's 14 year old son, who does odd-jobs at the bar (Like mopping the floors, or bringing up firewood from the celler), and taffa, whos lazy and doesn't do anything usfull, from a rich family, and is there only because her father asked dirkum to hire her, they also warned that if she gets hurt, he will be in trouble. And Presto, who all of the bar emplores love and is a stinky old dog, the emoples don't know why dirkum left the old dog behind. They explaned that bussness is very bad right now and they blame dirkum for his stupidy. While they were talking with them, a man wearing all black arrives. He introduces himself as Dedmon and politely asks the adventureres to pay their debt with his employer, Le Grosh. The debt was 140,000 LB, the two oblusly refused, and Dedmon left. The next day, the dog Presto and Tor (who was guarding the door), find a box on the front doorstep. Inside the box is the servered head of Dirkum, the words PAY ME are cut into his forehead. after this disrsupting omen, the two started to improve the bar, the first improvment was to add in some musical enertament, ruby explaned that Best is a good singer, but is too sigh to sing, gylandian convinced her that she should sing, as the disaprence of her husben would make good metalarle, that night, best singed and no-one in the bar had a dry eye that night. that was the first improvment to the bar. Month 1 Contunued. the next day a short man entered the strong arms and left a note asking for help on a sea vogera, and to come over to the sister house of menii, which was in the poor part of town, vincent and glyndine followed the note, and got in fight with some thugs on the way there (While batman and spiderman fought on a roof top, not really, but i'm saying that it happened because its funny.). After the fight, they went to the bulding where the note said to go, a dirdy house, which was home to a ugly man named lorje, lorje worked for a "trading company" in Menii called the Sisters of Chaos as a scribe, the sisters are a chaotic group that has houses in certen places of the young kingdoms, they are compsed of women, and hate pan tang, they have a very bad reputation in the pruple towns for being bad murchants and being chaotic (Duh). the sisters used him as a scribe, but he was the son of a succesfull merchant who died on sea, having no where to go, lorje deisded to work for the sisters, as a...... glyndineian and vicent delt with a tertoress murcant in vilmir, they stole a sunk from a zoo in lormar and freed a imrrian kept in the zoo, they journed to cadsandra and stole a pach of sorcoure's dust from the sister's chaptur in that place, all while elluding inra. they got invided by pirates on their way back to Menii, the pirates got there asses kicked. for the final egdeant, a drop of eldara's blood. lorje destrected the sisters by talking about busness with the sisters, while vincent and glndian stole blood from eldara but cutting in her mouth. The egreedents for the cure for eldara's sleepness were condunced into a potion by a friend of lorje named jago, the adventures got the potion and ofered to sell it to the sisters, Vello barganed back that they would buy it if the pair so that it worked and not posion or anything like that, so a single drop of the potion was dropped on eldara's lip, and eldara woke up quickly, and spoke out truths that would rather not be heard, she reviled that aileen did not want to be her to wake up, irna is unfit to lead, and that V and G got the egrents behind their back, stole the dust and where hired by lorje. The sisters started to yell at each other and the avdentures defushed the situration by arguing that the exlir works, and thus they have to pay for it. they calmed down and agreed to the offer, paying 15,000 SG, they put it in the bank of goldar, and lorje took the money and the sisters went bust because of this. The sisters had to leave the island (their reptutaion was already bad enfo), and lorje was thankfull for V and G's help, and lorje, got all of the sisters holdings, and his busness started to forless again. but right before the sisters left, eldara sayed to the adventures "Greed was your motive, but the reward is all mine. We are moving on. Our enemies are stirring. They will track us here, and fire shall consume these shores. But we shall be gone. Will you?" Month 2